


Reprehensible Whispers

by Meme_Witch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Crushes, Dimitri is CLEARLY into Byleth, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Garreg Mach, Gen, Hallucinations, Internal Monologue, Panic Attacks, Pre-Time Skip, Revenge, Self-Doubt, Shame, Sparring, Trauma, blue lions - Freeform, byleth doesnt show interest back but is v supportive, dimitri has a lot going on and hes gonna have a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: Dimitri leads a very tempered life. He's constantly holding back parts of himself from others' view, and sometimes those pent up emotions can become overwhelming. Those around him praise him for his integrity, his honesty, his kindness- and he always tells them that's not who he is. He tells them that there's something dark inside of him they just haven't seen yet. But they never believe him.





	Reprehensible Whispers

“Please! I don’t want to die!”

“Make the burning stop! Help me… somebody…”

There were screams of agony all around me. I witnessed the desperate, painful final breaths of countless poor dying souls as they were consumed in smoke and flame. I watched my stepmother’s corpse, consumed by that horrific hellfire, burn to ash and bone. The smell was almost indescribable. Nobody ever talks about the smell of burning dead. Most people never have to experience it I suppose- but it’s something you can never forget. It lingers in your mind. The best I can offer is to say it was a rancid, charcoallike smell. Though not all bodies smelled the same. Some of them smelled somewhat disturbingly similar to pork. Pork is… something I don’t believe I will ever be able to eat again so long as I live.

It was time for my father to speak. I’d had this dream almost every night since it happened. Every time, the screams of agony fade away for but a moment and his voice comes clear into focus. Every time, he reminds me of what I must do before he and my stepmother can be at peace, before the many victims of Duscur can be at peace.

“Avenge us!” Those who killed us… tear them apart! Destroy them all!”

It was just as painful to witness every time it happened. His last words before the flames took him. Fire, all consuming as it is, offers special treatment to no one. Not even kings. He died screaming in agony like all the rest. And as always, I have to stand and watch. I don’t jolt awake like you might right before you hit the ground in your dreams of falling from a cliff, no, the climactic point of the trauma isn’t the end for me at all. Every night I watch him burn. I watch them all burn. It takes hours, maybe two or three. I don’t know. It’s hard to tell time in dreams. Regardless, it serves as a stark reminder. 

I don’t seek pity for the pain these dreams bring me. I know I have them for a reason. My father reminds me from beyond of what I must do each night, and I am prepared to listen. I will avenge him, I will avenge my stepmother, and I will avenge everyone else who died at Duscur on that cursed day. Those scum who would trample upon the innocent will be crushed beneath my feet, and justice will finally be done.

And with that singular thought resounding in my mind, I wake up. Every morning is the same. The sun filters through my window and calls me from my restless dream-filled slumber. I tend to be the earliest riser among the Blue Lions, and today is no different in that regard. Though, now that I think about it… I suppose today is different in one regard. It was the 14th of Ethereal Moon. I had damn near forgotten it entirely, but Ferdinand von Aegir of the Black Eagles had requested a sparring match with me on this day.

He favors fighting with a lance just as I do, and he isn’t half bad either, so it should be an interesting experience for the both of us. And if I recall correctly, he invited Seteth, the chief aide to the Archbishop and instructor of lance combat at the academy, to come and observe. It’s a customary safety precaution to have at least one observer for any sort of sparring match or duel between students. Seteth wouldn’t have been my first choice though. Sure, he does a fine job in his role of instructor, and he may have relevant advice given his lance expertise, but I would have much preferred having Professor Byleth to show off to instead. I mean. Well. I don’t mean show off. I mean, maybe a little bit. But... I’d like to show her how I’m utilizing what she’s taught me.

I got dressed quickly, grabbed a dull practice lance, and stepped out of my dormitory and into the morning sun. We would be sparring in the north courtyard, but I tend to prefer a bit of warming up before a duel, so I instead headed south toward the greenhouse. I enjoy spending time there. In Faerghus we never have much greenery to look at. Even in summer snows can dominate the region. Winters are dark and harsh. A sunny greenhouse filled with color is just about the most alien thing from my beloved home you could ever imagine. Though I love my homeland, I appreciate the variety. Plus, the greenhouse is usually rather quiet on mornings like today. I appreciate that as well. 

When I opened the greenhouse door I got a bit of a shock. Pale green hair, black robes.

“B-byleth- uh- I- professor? Good morning!” Way to form a sentence Dimitri.

She was entrancing. Her feet moved across the cobblestone floors almost as though she were dancing. But it wasn’t dancing, she was wielding an imposing and bulky axe that looked almost as large as she was, practicing some kind of combat forms I wasn’t entirely familiar with, and yet despite it’s size her motions were as fluid as water. I’d never seen someone look so beautiful and so deadly at the same time. And my surprise and awe was definitely showing on my face, no doubt about that. The last thing I had expected to see this morning was my professor in the middle of doing exactly what I had come here to do.

“Oh, good morning Dimitri. You’re up early aren’t you?” She’d stopped her movements just as fluidly as she’d started them and turned to face me.

“Yes, I am, uh, it’s a sunny morning.” I couldn’t think of anything else to say. Damn you, brain. Why is that all you can come up with?

The professor nodded, “It certainly is. Did you come here to practice? We can do so together if you’d like.”

One on one training with Byleth? Goddess preserve me. For some reason the thought of that sent shivers down my spine. No. I’ll be honest, I know exactly the reason why. I’d just rather not mention it.

"If you're sure I won't be imposing upon you," I said, "then I'd be honored to practice together."

I stepped inside and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the first part of my story! sorry in advanced for the upcoming trauma
> 
> -hannah


End file.
